Number One Liar
by ShiroHebi
Summary: It's a Yokai!Reader x Keikan Ryuji. What would happen if a yokai made its way to the onmyoji masion? And what if some onmyoji's became friends with said yokai?


"God dammit Ryuji!"

It all started one summer evening a few years ago when a small little ghost yokai had found her way to an onmyoji house. Although at that time, the two Keikan siblings couldn't distinguish her between a human and a human-like yokai, since they were too young.

"Shut it will you?" The older brother groaned as the two of them entered the road to the onmyoji residence, "Your voice's too loud."

"It's your fault for deceiving me you onmyoji bastard!"

"Nuh-uh. 'Tis your wrongdoing for believing my words. I thought you had already learned that a long time ago."

"So what if I wanna trust you once in a while?"

"Then don't."

"Stingy yokai otaku."

A cry of pain echoed in the wilderness that surrounded the building as the older of the Keikan's fist connected with the girls head.

Once they got back to the onmyoji residence, Yura immediately called them for dinner time.

"Yura-chan! Ryuji deceived me again!" [Name] whined to the younger girl.

"Onii-san! What did I say about bullying [Name]-san?"

"Be quiet Yura. And did you remember to blow on your food? I see steam coming from it, don't burn yourself."

"Ah. Thank you onii-san. I'll do that right now." Yura said as she 'cooled' down her food.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Pfft.."

"RYUJI YOU BASTARD."

Yura ate her food and shivered, "It's too cold…" A small gasp was heard from the young onmyoji, "Is it really possible to cold down someone's food this quickly?"

"Don't be stupid Yura! Ryuji just deceived you again!"

"E-eh!?"

"…"

"I-is it true, onii-san?"

Keikan just continued to eat his own food.

"…"

"O-onii-san?"

He sighed and muttered through mouthfuls of food, "You should've learned by now Yura. Just how much of an airhead can you be?"

The shocked look of the girl was, to say the least, priceless.

"To think I fell for it again…!" She said as she groaned in annoyance at her own dismissiveness.

~Time-skip to after dinner~

It was getting dark and lights danced around the residence.

The ghost of a girl greeted the onmyoji's who moved about the house, doing their jobs, while looking for the mean-eyed man.

She found him in the backyard, sitting at the edge of the pond.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the legendary water of youth. What else?"

She puffed her cheeks at his response.

"No, really. What are you doing out here, Ryuji?" [Name] muttered as she sat next to said boy.

"Looking at the fish."

The girl looked at the pond and sure enough, she could see small ripples breaking the waters surface.

[Name] sighed and stared at the reflection of the moon dancing on the edge of the water. Both of them then proceeded to a quiet agreement of solicitude and _,

Minutes passed as neither of them bothered to break the comfortable silence.

"What do you think happens after death?"

They both blinked at the sudden question. One was because of the randomness of it, and one because they didn't know they uttered it.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Idiot. Don't you know more about that than me?"

The (h/c) girl shrugged how almost now transparent shoulders.

She soon found out, that her emotions affected her being. The more embarrassed or confused she was, the more transparent she became, on the other hand, the more positive/happy or annoyed she was, the more solid she became.

And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

It wasn't long until she felt cold water running down from the top of her head to down her back. Her yelp in surprise wasn't too far off either.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ryuij?!" The yokai muttered are she tried to reach her back with her hands, "And how the hell did you do it?!"

"Holy water."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FREAKING EXORCIZE ME?!"

"I'll go get the bible. Be right back."

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE."

She yelped again as she felt another splash of water.

"STOP IT!"

"You're the one who was curious about death. Be thankful I'm helping you."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THIS WAY. READ THE ATMOSPHERE."

"I have no such book."

"GOD. F***ING. DAMMIT. RYUJI."

Said man just laughed and sat back down.

"Moron. How simple minded can you be?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU." [Name] retorted as she kept on trying to dry herself out.

Ryuji just chuckled at how foolish she looked, "Relax. It won't kill you."

"I'm already dead. Thanks for reminding me."

"It won't exorcize you either."

"IT AIN'T FUNNY D:"

"It's just normal water you moron."

She stopped and stared at him.

"Really?"

"No. I lied."

"BASTARD."

More laughter, "I lied again." He said as he waved the contained in which he got the said water from.

[Name] pouted and sat back down on the floor, her hair now pressed against her face because of the dampness.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Nevermind."

"…"

"…."

"Ryuji?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you throw water at me in the first place?"

"You know how they say idiots can't catch cold right? It was just an experiment."

"And?"

"You didn't catch a cold."

Silence. Pure, absolute, golden silence.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT."

"What, haven't you been listening to what I've been saying all these years?"

"Meanie…"

Letting out a 'hmph' he asked, "So? What got you asking that idiotic question?"

"I dunno… I just… Wondered what would happen if I … 'moved on.'"

"Scared?"

"Maybe."

"Why? You already died once."

"Because…. I just wondered what would happen to the people I left behind."

"Like?"

"Yura-chan, Akifusa-san, and Nura-kun and his clan members." The ghost muttered as she counted of the named with her fingers.

"You're purposely leaving me out of that list aren't you?"

"'Cause, you're being a meanie."

"It's your own fault for believing me."

Once again, [Name] pouted.

"Is it that wrong for me to want to believe you?"

Keikan looked at the ghost that sat to his side, and she just stared back. Both of them held an unwavering staring contest as both of them tried to think of an answer to the question.

"Do you want to?"

She blinked at the sudden question and the onmyoji let out a small smirk in mark of his victory.

"Idiot. Haven't you listened to what I've said all these years?"

The man's closed hand connected with the top of the girl's head in response, "Don't use my own words against me."

"But-" She started as she clutched her head.

"But nothing." He interrupted.

"Okay…"

At her sudden submission, they both started chuckling. It was such a simple and innocent laughter, one that happens between two close friends. It was only once both of them calmed back down that Ryuji bothered to respond.

"I am the Number One Liar you know."

"I know."

"I can't guarantee anything."

"I know~"

The relationship the two of them shared was quite simple. Never too close to be called lovers, but never too far apart to be called friends. And they were both completely fine with it. Yet at the same time, they couldn't be more disappointed.

As night continued to fall, Yura entered the garden.

"Onii-san, [Name]-chan, we're turning off the lights as it's already nighttime."

"Are you sure Yura?"

"What do you mean, onii-san?"

"I've been out here for some time ya know. It's already 4 am."

"E-eh?!" Then is my watch t-that early? This is bad, we have a test tomorrow and I'm not ready..!" Yura continued to mutter to herself for a few minutes after that about how bad it would actually be if it really was 4 am. "I'll excuse myself now! I need all the sleep I can get!" Yura bowed once again and left.

"…"

"…"

"Ryuji."

"Yeah?"

"You're the worst older brother ever."

"I know."

"But that's why I love you."

"D'you say something?"

"N-nothing! Jut thinking out loud." [Name] stuttered as she looked down to the floor.

One look at her small figure and at her attitude was all it took for the onmyoji to figure out what she said.

[Name] heard a bit of shuffling, felt an arm rest on her shoulder, and was pulled into a small embrace.

"I know." Ryuji muttered as he pet the almost transparent head of the [h/c] girl. "You're too easy to figure out moron."

Just from the sound of his voice did she could tell he was smirking.

With a small smile planted onto her face, she said, "I love you, you bastard."

~Extended Ending~

[Name] suddenly felt the weight on her shoulder disappear, and looked at the man in confusion.

He raised up a hand as if to say stop and said, "Sorry, I lied."

"RYU. JI. KEI. KAN."

"You now you sound funny when you're mad right?"

~Might be continued in part two~


End file.
